1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suspension system for an attraction type magnetically floated travelling body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An attraction type magnetically floated travelling body is arranged to be floated in the air by attraction forces of electromagnets exerted on rails and then is caused to travel by a propelling means such as a linear motor with a floating gap of about 10 mm maintained along the rails. The floating gap is extremely small.
This means that, where the travelling body is arranged to travel at a high speed of 70 to 80 meters/sec. or thereabout, thorough consideration is required for maintaining the above stated amount of gap unvaried. There has previously been developed an independent suspension system in which electromagnets are attached to a travelling body through a secondary suspension arrangement. In this system, many electromagnets to be attached to the travelling body are divided into a number of groups. Each group is firmly assembled into an independent module (or an assembled unit structural body) independently of other groups and the module is attached to the travelling body through the secondary suspension arrangement. Compared with the so-called fixed suspension system, the module arrangement makes each of the modules mobile independently of the travelling body and imparts an improved capability for following the rail to each electromagnet to lower the degree of dependency upon the precision required in laying the rails, i.e. precision in carrying out the laying, maintenance and inspection work on the rails is required to a less degree. Besides, with this system employed, the travelling body becomes more comfortable to ride on, because the movement of the electromagnets, such as vibration of the electromagnets in following warped parts of the rails, is not directly transmitted to the travelling body. The present invention is directed to an improvement on this suspension system.